This invention concerns part transfer systems such as are used in multistation stamping presses, in which blanks or partially formed parts which are to be operated on in a press are moved step by step sequentially along a series of stations within a working area of the press where successive forming steps are executed by die sets installed in the press.
The working area of most presses is rectangular, having a greater width or greater length. It may be advantageous to move blanks of differing proportions through the press in one direction or the other with respect to the work area to better take advantage of the space available in the working area of the press.
It is usual to orient rail-gripper assemblies of the transfer system in either of two directions of blank/part transfer relative to the press, i.e., either lengthwise or transversely of the press working area. The transfer systems are mounted for a specific part transfer direction through the working area.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a mounting and method for a transfer system which conveniently allows for rapid installation of a part transfer system in either a lengthwise or transverse direction relative the press working area.